


Play It Right

by Lil_Red_Riding_Hoodie



Series: DC Universe Mix [1]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Green Arrow - All Media Types, Green Lantern - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, BUT it's not talked about, Bart Allen is Genderfluid, Bart is Gay, Bisexual Clark Kent, Bruce Has Issues, Bruce is a blanket hog, Canon-Typical Violence, Clark is like the equivalent of a big puppy dog, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Damian has a Loli complex that can be seen from outer space, Damian is secretly a cinnamon roll, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Divergent Timelines, Don't Like Don't Read, Everyone Has Issues, F/F, Futanari, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Past Relationships, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason has Daddy issues, Joker is adorable, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Clark Kent, Sassy Tim Drake, Song references, THIS IS MOSTLY GAY, The OCs are important, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tim Drake has issues, Tim Drake is Genderfluid, Timeline Shenanigans, Timeline What Timeline, Traffic light, Trans Character, What Have I Done, everyone is of legal age, everyone is poly, just mentioned, sunshine and rainbows, there's a bad joke about building a snow-dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 03:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Red_Riding_Hoodie/pseuds/Lil_Red_Riding_Hoodie
Summary: Play your cards right, you could win a reward.Play them wrong, you lose.Drop them, it stops.Lose them, Lose it all.-----Mainly BatFamily related, but other things are mentioned-----





	Play It Right

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone has time to be like "omg that character is a what?"  
> My OC Frankie is part of my own comic and is a highly controversial character, though he is called male he has breasts and both female and male genitalia, he is the younger brother of Peter Hyde who is the CEO of their family's company Hyde Tech, which is in competition to Wayne Enterprises, but that does not make him a spy, anywho, his nightlife consists of vigilantism where he goes out as either Dollie(female antihero persona) or Ragdoll(male antihero persona), he's 5'4 of raw power, he has a lion tail and retractable bee wings(characteristic of his mother's family)), he has alot of scars, red hair with white bangs, blue eyes and an Irish accent.  
> He is my baby, please be kind.  
> He calls Jack "Mama".

POV 3rd

_We Don't Need No Education....We Don't Need No Thought Control_

Jason growled as he picks up his phone from the nightstand after squirming out of Roy's hold, answering it with a huff.

"It's 6 in the fucking morning, what the hell do you want?"

There's a chuckle and Dick speaks, _"Happy Birthday Jaybird! I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight or if you already had plans?"_

Jason groans, "Do I have to answer now?"

Dick laughs and Jason can practically feel that stupidly beautiful grin through the phone.

_"Frankie's home."_

Jason's heart jumps, he sits up so fast he makes himself dizzy, almost dropping his phone.

"When did they bring him back?" he asks urgently.

_"They got back around 3 this morning, him and Damian, Timmy had to go pick them up, he missed us, and he brought alot of things back for everyone but he literally has a huge crate with 'Jason Birthday' painted on it, so you should probably come by, ad don't worry about Bruce, he's abit preoccupied he's got his hands full with talking to all of Jack's doctors and making sure that Jack is comfortable in the house, but if you ask me- one day of missing his meds and Jack's gonna lose his head all over again."_

"I still feel awkward about that....How's Selina dealing with it?"

_"You know that woman don't live here, she don't care about the situation as long as she doesn't have to deal with Jack- Oh hey Babybat!"_

_"Please tell me that's Todd, Frankie woke up and is stress eating all the cookies again"_

"I'll be there, oh um....I'm bringing Roy"

_"That's awesome! I've missed Roy it's been so long since I last saw him, thank you Jaybird!" click._

Jason blinks and hangs up, putting his phone back on the nightstand and getting up heading straight for the bathroom for a nice hot shower, though he ends up with thoughts of a certain adorable redhead, _It's been waaay too long since the last time I saw him...._ he thinks to himself as he finishes, turning off the shower.

As he dries himself off he hears the telltale sound of Roy falling out of bed and chuckles, _Serves him right for getting tangled in the blankets_ , he heads out of the bathroom drying his hair and hears a whistle, he looks over at Roy whose hair looks like a damn trainwreck, proof of the events of the night, along with the hickeys that cover both their bodies.

"Hey RoyBoy"

"Hey sexy, why you up already?" Roy asks, sitting up in bed fully, Jason smiles at the barely audible whirring of the older male's robotic arm.

"Damian's back and.......Frankie's back..." Jason speaks the last part abit quietly, but Roy understood, he smiles abit.

"That's great, it's been a long time.....I assume he probably has an assload of gifts for you for today"

"Yep, just like he does for the others on their birthdays" he says as he walks to the closet.

"Am I coming with you?"

"Yeah so get your freckled ginger ass into gear" he hears a snort and laughter as he pulls on a tight casual, necked tee and picks a pair of dark jeans before heading to the dresser to find a pair of boxers.

The sound of whirring and quickly moving feet followed by the click of the bathroom door shutting follows that statement and he laughs at his boyfriend's antics.

_Cute_.

He decides on a pair of black camo boxerbriefs and finishes getting dressed, then walks into the kitchen chuckling at Kori, who looks up at him from her bowl of Fruitloops and smiles.

"Good Morning Jason! And Happy Birthday!" she says excitedly as she gets up and hugs him, kissing his cheek, "I have a gift!" she flies off to her room and Jason just smiles, she's probably his most favorite friend, he makes coffee while he waits for her to come back.

As he's pouring himself a cup of coffee she comes back with watch looked to be a fancy watch box, he looks at her curiously.

"Roy helped me pick it out, we believed it matched your eyes" she hands the gifts to him when he set the coffeepot back down, he opens it and inside is a leather chord necklace with a Jade pendant carved to look like a Robin, he runs his thumb over the pendant, and gently takes the necklace out, finding his name carved into the back and he holds hit, just looking at it, Kori begins to look worried, "Do you not like it? I apologize if it is not something you like-" she stops talking when he hugs her, tears in his eyes.

"I love it, it's a wonderful gift, the two of you are amazing" he says and steps back to kiss her cheek, she smiles.

"We knew you would love it!"

He smiles at her and she goes to sit back down and continues eating her cereal.

"Frankie's back"

" Oh goodness, he's bought alot of gifts then yes?"

"Yeah, he spoils us"

"Me or Roy?"

"Roy this time, is that okay?"

"Of course it is, why would it not be?" she looks genuinely confused as Jason puts abit of sugar in his coffee and stirs it.

"Hey, sometimes I worry"

"You are silly" she continues eating and smiles when Roy wonders into the kitchen.

"Coffee coffee coffee" Roy says as he gets closer to Jason, making grabby hands at him.

"I'm getting it! I'm getting it! Calm your tits!" Jason says as he gets Roy's favorite mug from the cabinet and Roy gives him a glare and pops his pecs, the muscle shirt helping him show off, "No! I will not calm my tits! They like to party!" Roy says seriously, and Kori starts laughing.

"Oh my god it's my birthday, stop ganging up on me!"

Roy smiles as he's handed his mug and he gets creamer and sugar for it, then stirs it before starting to drink it.

"Whole family is probably gonna be there..."

Jason grunts in affirmation.

"This is gonna be fun"

"Yay" Jason says before drinking more coffee.

Roy snorts as he laughs, "If you're dreading it that much"

Jason looks at him and sticks his tongue out at him, "Real mature Jay, and you're the second oldest?"

"Shut it Harper, you're lucky I love you..."

"How?"

"Because I can't shoot you"

Kori starts laughing again at the look of terror on Roy's face, Jason smirks, _Speechless, good_.

"I should probably use the car right?"

Roy nods, "yeah, that kid probably got so much we'll need it"

"You're probably right about that" he goes to grab his leather jacket, the one Frankie had gotten for him two Christmases ago, "I'm gonna go get the car" he gets his boots on, hiding a dagger in one before grabbing the keys, "You better be ready before I get back" he says pointedly, makes a face when the younger man leaves the apartment and Kori laughs again.

"You better finish getting ready, he will be angry if you don't"

"I know...." Roy goes to finish getting ready and Kori calls Raven to see how she's doing.

About 15 minutes later Jason is back and swearing.

"Some dude cut me off in the parking garage I told him to watch his ass and he tried to hit me"

Roy looks abit surprised, Kori is painting her toenails while talking to Raven about a toy the younger woman had gotten her, totally unphased by her male roommates looking at her in awkward terror when she said 'dildo' four times in a two minute span of time.

"Let's go"

"Right behind you!" Roy scrambles to follow him out the door.

Once in the car and it's on Jason blasts the music and they were off to Gotham.

~~~~

They're on the road to the manor, and Jason looks terrified so Roy makes him pull over so he can drive the rest of the way, when they get to the gate Jason leans over Roy to punch in the code to open it and when they drive in the driveway, Jason sees the doors fly open as Roy parks, he gets out and only makes it to the front of the car before his arms are filled with the squealing Irish 19 year old and he is knocked on his ass.

"JASON! OH MY GOD YOU ACTUALLY CAME I WAS SO SCARED YOU WEREN'T GONNA COME I'M SORRY I WAS GONE SO LONG!" Frankie hugged him, and he smiled as he hugged back, gently petting his hair, noticing the different types of braids he chuckles.

"Babydoll, did everyone braid some of your hair?" he notices the the left bit of his white had some that wasn't braided and smiles as the younger male nods, "Everyone but you and Roy" he kisses Jason softly then squirms off his lap and tackles Roy with a hug, and Jason notices only just then that the boy was probably changing clothes as they pulled in because he was only wearing lacey black panties and one of Damian's shirts that swallows his small body.

"Babydoll, were you getting dressed?" Jason asks, blushing abit.

"Oh shite! I knew I forgot something!" he's handed to Damian and he giggles as he's carried back into the house.

"Did I tell you they're engaged?"

Roy looks at him, "Yeah Babe, but are you okay with that?"

"Hell yeah, even though he's marrying Damian, he gave us each a ring crafted specifically for us, and he did promise he wouldn't leave us, and there's no jealousy among us so it's cool"

Roy smiles, "I always forget about the dynamics of the relationship between you four and that kid...never ceases to amaze me"

"Five, Bruce is a Dom to me, Dick, and Frankie, but he's like super gentle with Frankie cos' let's face it, my love is tiny and Bruce is fucking huge, he is also a Sugar Daddy....nuff said" Jason chuckles as Roy thinks about the information he was just given and shivers.

"Remind me never to ask about that."

"I won't" Jason runs off and Roy chases him into the house, laughing the whole way.

"Little Wing!" Dick cartwheels over and hugs the younger man, and Jason hugs back, making the older man yelp when he tries to walk away by smacking his ass, "I told you not to wear yoga pants around me!"

"But Timmy bought them, speaking of....TIMMY STOP MAKING OUT WITH KON AND GET DOWN HERE!! JAY'S HOME!!"

The answering squeal of embarassment told Dick he was right and when the two come down Stephanie who was now in the entry hall laughs because they both look embarrassed as hell, Cass quietly smiles, she had brought Barbara into the entry hall and the woman waves at Jason who waves back and walks over to give the three hugs, he and Cass are having a sign language converstion when a hand lands on his shoulder, bigger than Bruce's, he looks over and-  
it's fucking Superman.

_What the fuck is Clark Kent doing here?! Kon's a normal thing to see but, Clark's rarely here so why-?_

His answer comes in the sound of a cane tip-tapping on the floor and he sees Bruce who looks abit roughed up and Clark looks shocked then goes to offer help and Jason picks up a hissed, _"Not in front of the kids"_ , he vaguely wonders if they are 3-way with Diana or Selina, _I don't think Superman likes the Joker but hey I've been wrong before_. 

__"Jason? That's it right?" _well speak of the devil_ _ _

__

__"Yes Mama, you remember?" Frankie, sweet as always._ _

__

__"he didn't hit me before, what if he hits me this time?"_ _

__

__"I'll protect you, remember? Tiny but mighty" Frankie smiles and tugs him along by his arm, and when Jason sees him, he's shocked, the man looks more human than he ever has, no white makeup, instead he is pretty sure it's Frankie's handwork the soft plum lipstick and lightly smokey eyes, but the scars catch his attention, nothing like Frankie's completely straight Chelsea smile, they are jagged and marred, he feels abit bad for him though he didn't before, the man's hair was longer too, and the curls showed, dirtyblonde roots going to green hair._ _

__

__"Um....Hello....I'm Jack....you must be Jason" Jack offers his hand and Jason actually shakes it, there was a human in there...._ _

__

__"Yeah, I'm Jason...."_ _

__

__"I'm sorry for any trouble, I haven't been feeling well lately, Bruce says I'll be okay though, he takes me to all the best doctors to get help"_ _

__

__Frankie pats the man's back and smiles at him, "See, you're okay, if you need anything I'll be in the kitchen-" he looks up at Jack who grabbed his arm urgently, "I-I....can I please stay by you for abit my child?"_ _

__

__"Of course Mama" Frankie smiles as he heads back to the kitchen with Jack._ _

__

__"When I found him in Arkham this last time he was almost dead...." Jason almost jumped out of his skin and looks at Bruce._ _

__

__"They had been starving him, and experimenting on him....it...hurt....to see him like that...I couldn't stand it...so I brought him home, he has the best doctors, meds to regulate his senses, his depression.....I let him wear what he wants but sometimes he asks for different things, Frankie spoils him but we already knew that, it's why he always calls him Mama...." Bruce sighs and looks at Jason._ _

__

__"Happy Birthday, from me and from him, he's abit lost right now, he had an episode recently, ran out of meds, now i have everything overlapping so it can't happen again....but essentially, _'The Joker'_ is dead, and Jack Napier can live his life..." Bruce says and hands Jason a big black and red leatherbound book, "Look at it when everythings calmed down, it's not much, but I thought you would like them..." he ruffles Jason's hair and kisses his forehead before walking off, swatting at Clark when the man tries to help him, hovering over him slightly while he walks._ _

__

___Huh....the only one who hasn't-_ "Todd, Happy birthday" Damian says, holding out a sketchbook to him, he takes it and smiles._ _

__

__"A whole sketchbook?"_ _

__

__"Filled completely, I believe you while enjoy the subjects...." he looks around then kisses the older man's cheek softly, "Don't tell anyone I'm nice to you" he chuckles as Damian blushes and hurries off to find Frankie, _He may be 20 now but he's still such a kid sometimes..._._ _

__

__To Be Continued~!_ _

__


End file.
